


'Til Kingdom Come

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Honeymoon, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Doyoung never felt so in love like this way before.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: The World Needs More Dojae [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985707
Kudos: 33





	'Til Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> "Jung Jaehyun, do you take Kim Dongyoung to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He looked at the lovely man beside him, wide eyes smiling in anticipation. He stared back, held his hands and placed it on his heart. He looked back at the celebrator and answered him."...yes... I do."
> 
> With those three words, Doyoung's heart couldn't stop beating so hard. He couldn't describe this feeling... a feeling that he never had felt before.

  
"Where are we going?" Doyoung asked for the seventh time and all he ever got from Jaehyun is his sweet laughter and kiss on his cheeks. They just got married yesterday and they were set to leave the hotel at seven in the morning to a place where Doyoung still don't know where. Jaehyun insists to keep it as a surprise for his newly wedded husband and Doyoung couldn't help but to get excited for it.

He didn't really want to doze off but due to yesterday's event, he fell asleep on the passenger's seat, still on their way to where Jaehyun is taking him. His husband keeps on glancing to his right, checking Doyoung up if he's awake or not. Jaehyun held his husband's hand and drove with a huge smile on his face while humming his favorite song.

  
When he felt the car stop, Doyoung opened his eyes and saw some bunch of trees surrounding their car. He looked out from the window and saw a huge beach waiting for him to go down.

"Glad that you're already awake. Lets go?" Jaehyun helped him go out of the car and carried him bridal style to their hotel room. He rented the whole beach, with only the two of them staying here. Jaehyun wanted the place to be more private just for the two of them.

"This place is beautiful." He said as he watches the birds fly from the trees to the sky. "It feels so warm and comfortable. This is a great place for our honeymoon."

"You liked it that much, huh?" Jaehyun back hugged him and keeps on kissing his neck. "We can do whatever we want here. Do you want to ride that jet ski? We can hop into that island." He pointed.

"Sure... but after we do our thing." He said seductively and pulled Jaehyun inside. They spent the rest of the noon, making love with each other.

  
Dinner was served under the moonlight. Doyoung can still remember the time when Jaehyun proposed to him on the rooftop of their building. It was the most romantic thing that his husband did to him. He looked at Jaehyun who's pouring wine to their glasses. His lovely beautiful face with his most precious dimples, he realized that he made the right decision to marry the man in front of him. 

"Jae.." The said man looked at him with those dear eyes.

"...I love you.. so much.."

Doyoung blushes and takes the glass to cover up his face. Jaehyun smiles so bright after the confession. Doyoung isn't usually this bold when it comes to confession. He answers back.

"I love you too, so much." 

Waking up, Doyoung frowns when he can't see his husband beside him. He searches for him inside the hotel but there's no sign of Jaehyun inside. He then goes out of the beach only to see him setting the boat. "At this early morning? Really, Jae?" 

"I just want to take you there before noon. I packed some things for us to spend the whole day at the other island." Jaehyun says while pulling the rope of the boat. 

"Have you already eaten something for breakfast, then?" 

"Nope... but if you want to, we can eat." Jaehyun beams at his husband. Doyoung pulls Jaehyun inside to prepare and eat breakfast. 

  
The ride to the other island will take only an hour. Doyoung wonders why their boat is taking this long. He looks at Jaehyun who's visibly worrying about the same thing. He looks at his watch and wishes to be there before noon.

"Are you really sure that this boat is really in good working condition?" Doyoung asks but realizes that he shouldn't when he can see Jaehyun getting frustrated. 

"They said that it is.. but I don't understand why this is so.. slow.." Jaehyun bites his lip in frustration when the machine starts to sound differently. 

"Jaehyun, what is happening?" Doyoung's heart starts to pound so fast. Jaehyun holds his husband's hand, trying so hard to calm him down.

"Doyoung, babe.. I think we're stuck." 

  
It's already 2 hours after they left the shore. Jaehyun tries to call the coast guards but the signal is out of reach since they are in the middle of the sea. Jaehyun looks for the paddle and starts paddling. Doyoung couldn't just watch his husband that he decided to paddle along too. 

"Jae.. I think we need to rest." Doyoung says, arms aching from the activity.

"Lets just eat our lunch here." Doyoung agrees with his husband. Jaehyun opens the lunch boxes and starts digging the food up. He looks up his husband's reaction and felt bad. He doesn't want to end his perfect plan this way but they need to get out of here and come back safely.

Stomach's already full and Jaehyun is willing to paddle again this time with full strength. Doyoung wonders how really manly Jaehyun can be. Now he then realized that he's willing to do his very best without any sign of giving up. Jaehyun is a very determined person. This made Doyoung's heart race so fast. He fell in love with Jaehyun all over and over again.

The boat is somehow getting near the shore which Doyoung prayed so much. This makes Jaehyun to paddle even faster. Doyoung helps until they finally reached the shore. 

"God... that was the most unexpected date ever." Doyoung exclaims. Jaehyun suddenly felt disappointed and walks silently to their hotel. Doyoung felt his heart weakened. He followed him to their hotel room and didn't hesitate to hug him behind. jaehyun never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

"Jae... it's okay. You did your best to go back here safely. You know what? That is the most amazing thing happened to me because you just made me fall in love with you even more." 

"Really?" Jaehyun peeks from the pillow with obvious puffy eyes made from crying.

"Really." Doyoung assures and kisses his husband's neck. "This is what husbands do right? No matter how pathetic our day is, we're always here with each other. I love you, Jae and that's what I think is more important." 

"I love you too, so much." The two sealed their kisses on their bed. Their honeymoon ended well with a different plan instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to make this fic a tragic one but because I love Jaedo so much, I decided to give it a safe ending. I'm sorry if I disappoint you with this one. T_T


End file.
